


Office Romance

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Quinntana Week 2015 Day 3: Quinntana @ Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoiler Alert* This takes place in the Santana's Crush Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

Quinn was getting ready for work with a lot of excitement, today is the day that she will be working closely with Santana on a case she was handed. Normally social workers and psychologists do not work together, unless it’s an extreme case, in this case it was one of child neglect. Santana’s the case worker and Quinn is the psychologist assigned to the child. She was a little nervous because no one in the office knew that they were involved romantically, if they found out, then it would be seen as a conflict of interest. Quinn couldn’t get over the thrill of being with her love under everyone’s nose and they wouldn’t be none the wiser.

Santana entered the room giving Quinn a cup of coffee and kissed her on the cheek, “I know you need this right now. I didn’t mean to keep you up last night.”

Quinn took the cup of coffee, “What would I do without you? You are the best. What time are you going to the office?” She asked after taking her first sip of caffeine goodness.

Her fiancée smiled, “I’m leaving right now, babe. I have a few things to go over before our meeting today, plus I don’t want people to see us arrive together. They might start talking.” She grabbed her bag and kissed her wife soundly on the lips, “I’ll see you during our meeting beautiful.” She turned and walked out of the room.

Quinn continued smiling even after her wife had left the apartment. She finished getting dressed and took the coffee cup to the kitchen and put it in the sink, she would worry about it later, when she got home from work. Quinn grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment, making sure she locked the door behind her.

~QSQSQS~

Santana entered the building and went straight to her office after making small talk with her secretary. She closed the door behind her, sat at her desk and powered on her computer, while the computer came up she sent a quick text to her fiancée. She was amazed at how covert she and Quinn had been about their relationship but she knew that they couldn’t be out there with their relationship, being conflict of interest and all. Yes, they have long lunches together, they occasionally leave together, and arrive together but no one ever suspected. Santana wanted to keep it that way at least until the case they were working on was over and God knows, when it will be over. Santana looked out of her office window and saw Quinn enter her office, she had to stop herself from going in there, give her some time to get things together. Santana looked over her emails when her office phone was ringing in the background; she picked it up knowing exactly who it was.

“Hey beautiful, did you make it to the subway okay?” She asked.

The woman on the other end chuckled, “I made it just in time babe, no thanks to you. There will be payback when we get home tonight.” Quinn threatened her future wife.

Santana laughed, “We will see about that Ms. Fabray. Now get some work done, we have a meeting with the child at 10.” She reminded her lover.

Quinn scoffed, “You don’t need to remind me, mom. I will be ready when she comes and maybe later you can come too.” She hung up the phone.

Santana looked at the phone and hung it up. Leave it to Quinn to always have the last word in everything. Santana wasn’t complaining though, she liked letting Quinn have the final word, she may be the dominant one in the relationship but she was the dominant one in the office. They balanced each other out, the perfect counter parts. Santana looked at the clock and saw it was five minutes to 10; she grabbed the case file and made her way over to Quinn’s office. She didn’t bother knocking on the door and strolled in with a huge smile on her face.

Quinn smiled back, “I wasn’t expecting you until 10, you’re five minutes early.”

Santana smirked, “I wanted to spend a little extra time with my lover. What’s wrong with that?”

The other woman shook her head, “People are going to start talking Santana, and we agreed to be careful about us.”

Santana rolled her eyes, “No one is going to say anything Quinn, for all they know, and we’re colleagues and friends. Who is going to suspect that we are engaged? I get off on the secrecy as much as you do but would it be so bad?”

“I understand what you’re saying Santana but let’s keep it cool until this case is closed. I want the whole world to know that you will be Mrs. Santana Lopez-Fabray.” She teased the other woman.

Santana wanted to reply but was interrupted by the intercom, “Sorry to break up the love fest you two have going on in there, but your ten o’clock is here, Ms. Fabray and Ms. Lopez.”

Santana blew Quinn a kiss and whispered, “Time to quit the love fest and get to work.” She winked.

Quinn frowned, “Send them right on in, Ruby.” She made sure the intercom was off before glaring at Santana, “You are in so much trouble during lunch. Now act professional we have a child entering our presence.”

The door opened and a little girl with olive skin, deep brown eyes, and dark hair entered the office holding the hand of her advocate. Quinn and Santana’s game will have to wait until later, right now, there is a little girl who needed them both.

 


End file.
